


Better Days to Come

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 Collection (Round 1) [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cats, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Physical Disability, Random & Short, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Meow?"(Stephen finds a kitten and brings her home to Tony.)





	Better Days to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I got this lovely little prompt:  
>  _prompt: stephen finds a kitten during a battle that the avengers are helping with and decides, that after the battle, he'd take her in as his own._
> 
> ... and then the rest of the story happend. I'm sorry.
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Love_ | @stephenstrangebingo prompt: _Tony Stark_.
> 
>  
> 
> _Are we dreaming there are better days to come..._  
>  ~ _Sentinel_ , VNV Nation  
> 

Stephen didn't see the tiny ball of black fur, that cowered beneath the wooden beam, before he magically picked it up and threw it in the way of his assailant. Only the feint "meow" alarmed him that there had been someone hiding beneath.

He spared it only a glance, catalogued the little thing as cat and not a threat and made sure that it appeared to be unhurt, before he took off to continue the fight. But the memory of the pitiful little meow haunted him and as soon as the battle was over he excused himself from the rest of his companions and went back.

The kitten was still in the same place, anxiously looking up at him, but not flinching when Stephen reached out to let it smell his hand. It was trembling worse than usual but the kitten showed no fear. After a moment of hesitation it put its head against his palm and Stephen fell in love in that very moment.

"Hello, little one," he murmured and smiled when it came even closer and pressed its body against his leg. The cat looked at him with big green eyes and gave another, pitiful "meow". 

It wasn't really a decision, but almost pure instinct that caused Stephen to gather the little ball of fur carefully into his hands before hiding it away under his tunic. It was far too cold for such a little cat to be alone out here and he could feel it shiver near his heart. The Cloak drew itself closer around his chest to help to hold the little bundle still and warm. 

"Shh, I've got you," he tried to reassure it. "We'll get you warm and fed in no time." He checked once again for signs of other cats - siblings or the mother - but neither his eyes nor a quick spell revealed anyone nearby. "You poor thing. All alone in the middle of winter."

He kept up a steady stream of reassuring nonsense while the conjured the portal back home to Tony and went through it.

*

"Welcome back." Tony, resting on the sofa and doing something with his tablet and the holographic projection above it, greeted him with a wide smile as Stephen stepped through the portal just a few meters away from him. "How did it go?"

Stephen bent down to get his welcome home kiss and smiled, trying not to check him out too obviously. "Surprisingly good. Not much damage and I was barely needed."

"Meow?"

For such a little thing, hidden between layers of cloth, it was surprisingly loud. "Except for this. I think that was the reason I was really there." Carefully, and with the help of the Cloak, he got the kitten out and put it into Tony's cupped hands.

It looked between the two of them, clearly unsure and sniffing on Tony's fingers, before it looked back up at Stephen and let out a little growl.

"I think she wants back to you." Tony smiled and put one of Stephen's hands on the kitten's head. It immediately began to purr. The warm fur beneath his fingers was an incredible nice sensation and he instinctively began to pet it. "See? She adopted you."

"You don't know if it's a she."

"I have a feeling. Go, get her something to eat and we'll wait here." Tony scratched the kitten and after a moment it accepted his touch. The contented little purr might have been one of the cutest sounds he'd ever heard.

Oh. "Bad day?" If Tony wasn't willing to go to the kitchen with him... He understood but it still broke his heart.

Tony grimaced. "I've had better. Let's concentrate on this one instead, okay?" 

"Okay," Stephen echoed, unsure. Bit a quick glance didn't show him anything out of the ordinary. Tony might be a little pale, yes, but since it was the middle of winter Tony hadn't had much reason to go out of the house lately. And he'd slept reasonably well those last few days. Stephen knew that, since he had not and had spent hours looking at him, worrying himself sick. Still, Tony looked tired and exhausted. _Probably the pain_ , he thought and swallowed. He hated that, so far, he hadn't been able to do anything for Tony.

Tony smiled at him. "Go. We'll be okay in the meantime." As if on cue the cat let out an adorable little growl and snapped at Tony's fingers. "Feed her before I end up as her dinner."

"Yes, yes, give me a moment."

With Tony's limited mobility and his trembling hands it took them a moment or two to transfer the cat from Stephen's to Tony's hands but in the end, Tony held the purring kitten. Stephen looked at them for another long moment before he shook his head and forced himself to move towards the kitchen.

"We're okay!"

Stephen still hurried and was back with a little bit of milk and the rest of the chicken from their dinner from last night. "I'll get her something appropriate tomorrow," he promised but Tony only shook his head.

"Already ordered and will arrive tomorrow morning. Relax, I've got this."

By now the little kitten had accepted Tony and was almost sleeping in his lap. But she put her head up the moment the smell of food hit her. Stephen carefully took her out of Tony's lap and put her down on the floor before settling beside her.

She fell over the offerings like a lion.

Tony, still up on the couch, of course, looked down at them, a bitter smile on his face. "I wish I could join you down there but it's not worth the bother."

Stephen reached up and gently squeezed his knee despite knowing that Tony couldn't feel his touch. "Give me a little bit more time. I'll find a way." The words were old but he still put all his hope in them. 

The smile became less bitter and Tony put his hand on the back of Stephen's neck and began petting him. Much like the cat Stephen relaxed immediately, let out a contented little sigh and leaned his head against Tony's thigh. "Maybe. It still sucks." The both looked over at the braces, almost like Rhodes', parked beside the couch. The spell that had paralyzed Tony was an insidious one and after five months of Stephen and Wong finding nothing to counter it hope was fading, fast. These days Tony didn't move much except from the bed to the couch and back since walking hurt even though the feeling in his legs was otherwise gone. It was so fucking unfair but Stephen tried to keep as hopeful as possible. For Tony's sake and for his own sanity.

"But at least I won't be alone here anymore when you have to go, right?" He bent forward and managed to touch the kitten's head with his free hand. "We need a name." The movement was obviously a painful one and Tony leaned back again.

Stephen, after a moment of reflection and swallowing down his ever-present grief, decided to let it go. They had the kitten to concentrate on right now and the problem of Tony's health and limited mobility would still be there tomorrow. Unfortunately.

"T'Challa?" he offered, only half teasing.

"Na, it's a girl, trust me. How about Nebula?" 

The cat looked up and let out a quiet "meow".

"Nebula it is," Stephen agreed and petted her with his right hand while his left hand was still on Tony's knee. After a moment Tony's hand came to rest above his own.

"I love you, you know. No matter what happens, if I ever walk on my own again or not, I'll always be yours. It's not your fault; it just happened." After the long months even Tony's rage had burned out and left bitter resignation behind, but it was still tinged with a little bit of hope. The last mostly because Stephen did all he could to keep it alive. He refused to give up on Tony; it was a magical problem and what use was he if he couldn't find a way to fix it?

Stephen felt the sting of tears and swallowed hard. "I know," he whispered after a moment. "I love you, too." _I'll do everything for you_ , he vowed silently.

Nebula, unimpressed by the display of raw emotion, looked at both of them, let out another loud "meow" and began to clean herself.

And Stephen, for the first time in much too long, heard Tony laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, did I really hurt Tony instead of Stephen for once? Yes. There'll be more of that but I won't forget about the Sorcerer, never fear.  
> [original ask](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183943294801/betterdays) | [bingo cards](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183625026011/ironstrangebingo)


End file.
